Keep Away From the Windows
by angellwings
Summary: Caitlyn and Mitchie have a conversation about fairytales that leads Caitlyn to some confusing thoughts. Previously: Ending #1-Naitlyn. Currently: Ending #2-Jaitlyn. Complete!
1. Keep Away from the Windows

ETitle: **Keep Away from the Windows**

LaPaige's Challenge Prompt: #4 – Fairytale

Genre: Camp Rock

Type: One-Shot

Character(s): Caitlyn, Mitchie

Author: angellwings

Rating: K+

_

* * *

_

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair_

_Says, "I would have cut it myself,_

_If I knew men could climb hair._

_I'll have to find another tower somewhere,_

_And keep away from the windows._

_Cause I don't care for your fairytales…_

**-"Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles**

_

* * *

_

Caitlyn groaned as Mitchie slipped a DVD in the player, and tried to think of a way to entertain herself for the next 90 minutes. They were, apparently, watching Mitchie's favorite Disney movie. Personally, Caitlyn could have cared less about "Cinderella", but Mitchie loved it.

"Mitchie, next time I come visit you can we NOT watch a princess movie?"

"What? Oh, come on, princess movies are fun! There's a handsome prince, a lovely maiden with a beautiful gown or two, and victory over evil! That's like-"

"Summer at Camp," Caitlyn said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn blinked at her in shock, "Are you kidding me? The Cinderella fangirl hasn't figured this out yet?"

"Figured WHAT out?" Mitchie asked impatiently.

Caitlyn sighed, "YOU are Cinderella. I can't believe I caught on to that before you! I HATE fairytales."

"Why am I Cinderella?" Mitchie asked in confusion.

"Mitch, the Prince Charming of Pop-Rock spent weeks looking for the lovely maiden who had this magic voice. Tess, the evil witch of Camp Rock, attempted to thwart you at every turn. You defeated her, and now date said Prince Charming of Pop-Rock. YOU, my friend, are Camp Rock's very own Rock and Roll Cinderella," Caitlyn told her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I am not."

"Yeah, sure, okay. Whatever, Mitch," Caitlyn smirked patronizingly.

"And Shane is no prince," Mitchie chuckled. "I love the guy, and even I know that."

"I really do NOT want a prince," Caitlyn told her friend. "Not that I need a guy…but if I had one he would be at least a little rough around the edges. If I had a prince I feel like he would be too perfect for me. I need somebody just a little tainted."

"Tainted?" Mitchie asked with a grin. "Oh, Caity, do you have a bad boy complex?"

"Says the girl who is dating the bad boy popstar," Caitlyn said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"**Ex**-bad boy popstar, thank you very much," She smirked. "And, I don't know you might do better with a prince than you think."

Caitlyn gave Mitchie a disbelieving look, "What does that mean?"

"I think you're a little tainted and jaded enough for one relationship, don't you? I think someone a little more upbeat might suit you," Mitchie told her brightly.

"Gee thanks, I think?" Caitlyn said with a blank face and a sarcastic tone.

"I just mean that while you are my very best friend and a TON of fun that you can be a little dark at times, and relationships are all about compromise and balance," Mitchie clarified.

"But where does it say that my lighter balance HAS to come from a romantic relationship? Why can't my best friend be my lighter balance?" Caitlyn asked with a smile.

"Aw, Caity," Mitchie smiled as she hugged her friend tightly. "But seriously…you need someone who is a little more idealistic than you."

"Wow, Mitch, I love that you totally just brushed off my compliment," Caitlyn laughed.

"I love you, but you know as well as I do that your TRUE best friend should be the person you're in a relationship with…if it's a serious relationship that is. Not a Tess relationship."

Caitlyn laughed loudly once again, "Ouch, That last sentence was almost mean. I think you've been hanging out with me too much. "

"Shane's been telling me that A LOT lately," Mitchie smirked.

"Since when did you become the relationship guru?" Caitlyn asked her friend.

"Since I started listening to my mom," She chuckled.

"Uh huh, so maybe I should ask your mom to give me an example of who SHE would hook me up with?" Caitlyn asked teasingly.

"Oh, I already know the answer. She and I talked about that the other day!" Mitchie said excitedly.

"And what did she say?"

"Nope, not telling," Mitchie smirked.

"Is this one of those 'you need to figure it out on your own' things?" Caitlyn asked in annoyance. "I have no patience for those."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll give you one hint. It's not Shane."

Caitlyn glared at her friend, "Gee big hint, thanks a lot."

"Just think about it. If it's not Shane then who's left?"

"Sander, Barron, Andy…"

"No, Caity, who is Shane ALWAYS around?"

Caitlyn gave her friend a confused look, "Jason or Nate? Really? You think?"

"Like I said, think about it," Mitchie said with a grin. "You never know what you might realize. By the way, you're coming to Shane's Camp Rock reunion thingy over break aren't you?"

"Of course, I mean it's not like I have choice anyway," Caitlyn said as she lightly shoved Mitchie's shoulder.

"No you really don't."

Caitlyn gave Mitchie a suspicious glance, "You're not going to like…try and set me up or anything are you?"

"Me?" She asked as she feigned innocence. "I would never."

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said in a scolding tone.

"Okay, maybe I might have been planning on it…"

"Mitchie…"

"Oh come on! Don't take away my fun!"

"Look, if something happens in my love life then I want it to happen on it's own and not because of any pushing from outside parties. Got it?" Caitlyn said as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Mitchie sighed in disappointment, "I guess."

Caitlyn turned back to the screen and scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Can we please watch something with a little more action? Or at least something with a little less animation? Like a Jane Austen marathon."

"We should so watch 'Pride and Prejudice'! I so want my own Mr. Darcy!" Mitchie exclaimed as she hopped up to find the DVD.

"You already have Prince Charming, let ME have Mr. Darcy!" Caitlyn said playfully.

"Ooh! And then we could double date!"

Caitlyn let out a loud laugh and shook her head at her friend. Right now she could care less if she had a boyfriend. Hanging out with her best friend was way more important at the moment. Although, Mitchie had given her plenty to think about.

* * *

_So, this came from the prompt and my Caitlyn shipping struggle...I never know who I like her best with...*sigh*, and the Mitchie-Cinderalla comparison was eating at me too. Enjoy! _

_angellwings  
_


	2. Reunion

ETitle: **Keep Away from the Windows**

LaPaige's Challenge Prompt: #4 – Fairytale

Genre: Camp Rock

Type: This has now become a short chapter story.

Character(s): Caitlyn, Nate, Jason

Author: angellwings

Rating: K+

**Reunion**

_#_

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor__  
__She's got a__  
__Crush on the guy at the liquor store__  
__Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore__  
__And she forgets why she came here__  
__Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood__  
__For shame she says,__  
__"None for you dear prince, I'm tired today.__  
__I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming__  
__'cause I don't care for your fairytales.__  
__You're so worried about the maiden though you know__  
__She's only waiting on the next best thing."_

**-"Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles**

_#_

No one could blame Caitlyn for being curious, could they? She hadn't been able to stop thinking about her conversation with Mitchie, and now that Shane's Christmas reunion was here Caitlyn could do something about it. So far Mitchie had kept her promise and hadn't tried to play cupid. Caitlyn was relieved about that. It was going to be weird enough for her tonight with out that added drama. She planned to sit down and have a relaxed conversation with Jason and Nate one on one. She had spoken with them both via facebook and twitter and the like, but you couldn't truly feel out any chemistry over a social networking site. At least Caitlyn didn't think you could. She made her rounds and said hello to Barron, Sander, Andy, and Lola before she finally found Nate talking to Peggy about the release of her and Shane's duet. Figures that even at a party Nate would want to discuss business. She rolled her eyes and grinned in amusement as she joined him and Peggy.

"Hi, Caitlyn," Peggy said with a smile.

"Hey, Peggy, enjoying the party?" Caitlyn asked with a wave.

"Yeah, I am," She said brightly.

"Even with Nate talking about work all night long?" Caitlyn smirked.

"Hey! I haven't been talking about work ALL night long," He said defensively.

"Oh really?" Caitlyn deadpanned before turning to Peggy. "How long have you two been chatting?"

"Since about ten minutes after I got here," She said thoughtfully.

"And how long ago was that?"

"An hour and a half ago, I think."

"Uh huh, and what have you discussed?" Caitlyn asked with a knowing grin.

Peggy glanced reluctantly at Nate and gave him an apologetic shrug, "New music, release dates, and press materials."

Caitlyn quirked a teasing eyebrow at Nate, "That's what I thought."

Nate blushed in embarrassment and sighed, "It's not like I'm obsessed with my job on purpose, you know."

Caitlyn chuckled, "I'm just picking on you. You wouldn't be Nate if you weren't insanely work oriented."

"Says the girl who stays up half the night working on new mixes every night during camp," Peggy said with a teasing smirk of her own.

"Oh really?" Nate asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Peggy nodded, "Brown gets onto her all the time."

"This is useful news," Nate said as he glared playfully at Caitlyn.

"And thank you for that, Peggy," Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"Happy to help," She grinned as she made a hasty exit. "Oh look I think I see Ella. Bye guys!"

Once Peggy left Caitlyn and Nate seemed to fall back into the music topic. It seemed nothing could stop Nate from talking about music. Eventually they began talking about the songs that meant the most to them. This always happened when she talked to Nate. Their conversations were often serious and very revealing about each other.

"Caitlyn!" A voice called from across the room. She and Nate looked up to find Jason and Andy walking toward them. "Will you please explain to him that Dennis Quaid has nothing on Chuck Norris?"

Caitlyn smirked into Jason's expecting eyes, "I don't know Jase, Dennis Quaid did save Sea World form Jaws."

"What?" He asked in shock. Andy and Caitlyn shared a high five. "Chuck Norris is a Texas Ranger!"

"Dennis Quaid defeated Global Warming," Caitlyn shot back with a grin.

"Well, Chuck Norris…is a black belt! Which means he doesn't need a weapon because he IS one!" Jason stuttered urgently.

"Dennis Quaid's son is Jesus," Caitlyn fired back quickly.

"Huh?" Nate asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Jim Cavieziel played Jesus in _the Passion of the Christ_ and Dennis Quaid's son in _Frequency_. Therefore Dennis Quaid's son is Jesus," Caitlyn said haughtily.

Jason scratched his head in defeat, "Aw, man! How am I supposed to come up with an argument for that?"

"Easy," Caitlyn grinned. "You don't."

"Fine, you win," Jason sighed before he glared at her playfully. "For now."

"Jase, come on, I always win," Caitlyn remarked as she returned the glare.

"No! You didn't win that argument about how much more awesome real woodpeckers were when compared to Woody the Woodpecker! Or that argument about Scuttle being a much better character than Flit!" Jason exclaimed.

"Fine, I win _most_ arguments…unless they have to do with birds," Caitlyn smirked.

"Because…" He said with an expectant smile.

"You are the bird expert," Caitlyn said automatically.

"And who owes me a birdhouse next summer?" Jason asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I do," Caitlyn said in a flat tone.

"That's right you do!" Jason exclaimed happily. Caitlyn shook her head and couldn't suppress a grin at Jason's excitement. This was what she loved about hanging out with Jason. Smiles and laughter seemed to follow him where ever he went. Every time she talked to him she came away in a better mood. As the evening came to a close a few hours later Caitlyn found herself more confused than ever before. She could easily be attracted to either Jason or Nate. The score was currently tied. What she needed was a tie breaker. How do you break this kind of a tie? She thought about her interactions with both Jason and Nate. She always seemed to have the same kind of conversations with them. She wondered how a serious conversation with Jason would go? Or how would Nate handle a silly argument? She supposed there was only one way to find out. She'd have to give both a try. Of course, now she'd have to wait until summer. That is if any of the guys even go back to camp in the summer. She hoped they did. For some reason it was now hard for her to imagine Camp Rock without at least Shane Grey around.

Mitchie approached Caitlyn as she was headed out the door.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"It went well I guess…"

"You guess?" Mitchie asked questioningly.

"Let's just say that I now have even more to think about," Caitlyn sighed. Mitchie rubbed her friend's back sympathetically. Caitlyn turned to her, "This is all your fault you know?"

"Hey, it's my mom's fault! She's the one who brought it up to me in the first place!" Mitchie argued with a playful shove to Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Well, did you have to bring it up to ME?" Caitlyn asked as she returned the gesture.

"You know me, I always have to add a little drama to life," Mitchie chuckled.

**

* * *

**

_You can blame Caitlyn and Jason's conversation on FX and Steve Glosson's podcast (Geek Out Loud). FX was airing "The Day After Tomorrow" and Steve claims that Dennis Quaid is the new cooler Chuck Norris. Also you can blame JDPheonix who listened to me list all the reasons Dennis Quaid was awesome. I'll update this with the two alternate endings as soon as I can! Be on the look out!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	3. Ending 1: Naitlyn

Title: **Keep Away from the Windows**

LaPaige's Challenge Prompt: #4 – Fairytale

Genre: Camp Rock

Type: Short Chapter Story

Character(s): Caitlyn, Nate

Author: angellwings

Rating: K+

* * *

_#_

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

**-"Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles**

_#_

_

* * *

  
_

**Ending #1: Naitlyn**

Nate was relieved when he found out Shane had talked the label into letting all three of them come back to Camp Rock. This past year he had heard all about how amazing Shane's experience had been, and Nate had to admit that he wanted that. He wanted the musical reawakening that Shane had last summer. There was a knock on the door of the rehearsal cabin he had been hiding out in. He looked up to see Brown giving him a paternal glare.

"Bed, Nate, now," Brown sighed. "I swear between you and Caitlyn I will never get any sleep."

Nate grinned at the older man and began to put up his guitar, "Alright, I'm leaving. I'll be heading back to the cabin now."

"You better be," Brown glared as he headed back out the door.

Nate chuckled as he watched him go. He closed his guitar case and grabbed his flashlight before heading out into the dark summer night. Tonight was a little overcast so the trails were darker than normal, but he had seen that behind those clouds was a full moon. He looked down the trail to the other rehearsal cabins and watched as Caitlyn reluctantly stepped out of one. He smirked as she looked around and hesitantly headed toward a trail. The way she was rapidly moving her flashlight suggested she was feeling a little jumpy and scared. He chuckled. Caitlyn Gellar was afraid of the dark? He would have never guessed that Caitlyn was afraid of anything. He fully intended on just letting her go her own way. Her cabin wasn't far from the rehearsal cabins and was definitely out of his way, but he changed his mind when he saw Caitlyn freeze in mid-stride. He wasn't the kind of guy to let a frightened girl walk around alone at night. His mother had raised him better than that. So he made his way over to her as he got closer he stepped on a twig that snapped. Caitlyn jumped and let out a startled gasp. She quickly turned and focused her flashlight on his face. He held up a hand to block the light out of his eyes.

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked warily. He noticed her voice quivered a little when she spoke.

"Yeah, Cait, it's me. A newly blinded me, but still me," He told her as he reached forward and covered her hand that held the flashlight with his. He aimed her flashlight down at the ground and away from his face.

"Oh, sorry," She said with a nervous laugh.

"Scared of the dark, Caity?" He asked as he blinked rapidly in an attempt to force his eyes to readjust to the darkness.

"Psh! Me? No," She said with all the false bravado she could muster.

"Really?" He asked in amusement.

"I'm fine, really," She said.

"So then you would be okay to walk back on your own?" He asked knowingly. "All alone in this thick blackness?"

She swallowed thickly, "Sure."

"Uh huh, well how about I walk you back to your cabin anyway? For my sake," He grinned.

"If you really want to. I mean I don't need it, but I'm not gonna stop you if you just feel like you HAVE to walk me back," She said with a forced shrug of her sholders. Nate smirked and nodded at her as they began walking down the trail.

"You don't normally walk back to your cabin alone this late do you?" Nate asked in concern.

"No, usually I've got Andy or Barron and Sander with me, but they didn't show up tonight so…"

"I see," Nate said as he felt his right hand grasp his guitar case tighter. He didn't know why. He was glad to hear that she normally walked with someone, but the fact that Caitlyn was so close to so many of the guys here at Camp had been bothering him since he had arrived. There was a sudden rustling from a bush next to the trail. Caitlyn jumped and leaned toward Nate.

"What was that?" She asked shakily.

He smiled softly at her, "Probably just a frog."

"A frog? That was not a frog, Nate. Frogs are not that big! That was a very loud noise!"

Nate quirked an eyebrow at her, "Well, maybe it was a toad? They're rather large."

"Oh yeah, or maybe it was a werewolf," She said dryly.

He laughed, "Wait, are you really scared of the dark because of werewolves?"

She gave him a reluctant side long glance, "I'm NOT scared of the dark, but if I was the fear of werewolves is totally logical."

He suppressed a grin, "How so?"

"Big ferocious man-like wolves have been legends in several cultures for years! Not just fictional characters in Harry Potter and Twilight! While we're on the subject of Harry Potter the Grim would also be a rational thing to fear."

"Wasn't the Grim just a symbol and not an actual creature?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"I personally think that it's a creature and NOT just a symbol," She said with a quivering breath. "And you know, maybe, I heard Ella gushing about Jacob, Taylor Lautner, and full moons earlier today…"

"Uh huh, so you're afraid that you're going to be attacked by Taylor Lautner?" He said as he tried to disguise his chuckle as a cough.

"No, not Taylor Lautner! Jacob! Big difference! Or maybe I'm slightly afraid of Remus Lupin as well…"

"Remus who?" He asked in confusion.

Caitlyn froze and turned toward him slowly, "Lupin. The Harry Potter character…please tell me you've read Harry Potter."

"Does seeing the first movie count?" He asked.

"No!" She exclaimed as they began walking again. "It does not count! How did you go through life without reading those books?"

"Hello? Rockstar. I've been a little busy," he told her.

"So what? They don't have books in Los Angeles?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, they do. I just don't have time to read them," He smirked.

"Oh please! If you have time to go to Taylor Swift's birthday party then you have time to read a book," She said with a roll of her eyes.

He laughed, "Okay, fine, you've got me. I have time…I just choose to do other things instead."

"I can not believe you haven't read Harry Potter. I may have to reevaluate our friendship," Caitlyn said with a shake of her head.

He laughed, "Really? Seriously?"

"Well, not seriously…but it's still unbelievable!"

"If I promise to read Harry Potter will you move on to another subject?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine, but you'll have to pinky swear on it," She told him seriously as she held out her pinky.

"I haven't pinky swore since I was seven," He told her as he stared at her waiting pinky.

"Then I'd say you're long overdue, Nathaniel."

He chuckled and linked his pinky with hers, "I promise."

Caitlyn found herself disappointed when her cabin finally came into view. She'd been enjoying the lighthearted banter. It wasn't often that Nick engaged in a conversation that wasn't about music or politics. At least with her. They stopped outside of her door.

"You know despite my non-fear of the dark this walk home has actually been fun," Caitlyn told him. "It's not often that you and I talk about frivolous things."

Nick's brow furrowed. Was that true? He thought back to all of his conversations with Caitlyn. She was right. He was always talking about music with her.

"You're right," He said in a worried tone. "I guess I need to work on that."

Caitlyn's eyes widened, "I didn't really mean anything by that. I enjoy our regular conversations, but I'm not going to lie to you…it would be nice to see this side of Nate more often."

"I know, but, well, I really enjoy hearing your opinion on music. I respect it, and I know that you're always honest. That's rare for someone who works with an army of suck ups every day," He told her. "I just get so caught up in getting an honest opinion that I forget there are other things we can discuss."

She blushed and glanced down at her feet, "Like I said I really like the conversations we always have. I love talking about music with you, and I don't want to stop doing that but if we could have a few conversations here and there about books and movies I wouldn't complain."

He smiled softly at her, "Neither would I. As a matter of fact I wouldn't complain if we talked about a lot of things."

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Like how you would feel about maybe hanging out sometime…just me and you," He said with a nervous grin.

"Like a date-type of hanging out?" She asked with a small shy smile.

"If that's okay with you," He said as he took in a deep nervous breath.

She nodded, "I would love to."

"Great," He said with an eager smile. "And I promise to talk about other things besides music."

"Pinky promise?" She asked. He smiled and linked pinkies with her.

"Pinky promise."

She smiled brightly and then leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for walking me back, Nate. I barely noticed the darkness thanks to you."

"It was my pleasure," He said with a bright smile as he watched her head up the steps. She paused at the door and turned to face him.

"Good night," She said as she walked inside.

"Good night," He called after her just before the door closed. Maybe he should always walk Caitlyn back to her cabin.

* * *

_Okay I wasn't planning on posting this so soon, but I finished it and I was really excited about it. I'm still working on the Jaitlyn ending, but I hope to have that up soon too. Maybe now since the site seems to be working more people will read and review! _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	4. Ending 2: Jaitlyn

Title: **Keep Away from the Windows**

LaPaige's Challenge Prompt: #4 – Fairytale

Genre: Camp Rock

Type: Three Shot (w/alternate endings)

Character(s): Caitlyn, Jason

Author: angellwings

Rating: K+

_#_

_I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love  
_

_#_

**

* * *

**

Ending #2: Jaitlyn

* * *

Caitlyn grinned as the van pulled up to Camp Rock's gate. Camp didn't officially start for another few days, but the very last weekend of May had always been reserved for "Camp Rock, Jr." It was a program Brown had started when he took over as the director. It was a weekend where kids in grades 3 through 7 could come and experience a shortened version of Camp. They arrived Friday around lunch time and left on Sunday just before lunch. This was the first time Caitlyn had been invited to come as a Cabin Leader. Mitchie had been invited as well and so had several of their other friends, but one of the coolest things about this year's "Camp Rock, Jr." was that each member of Connect Three was instructing their own course. Peggy was also taking part in Brown's special "Final Jam Preview Night". She and Shane would be performing their duet for the kids. They were of course doing a few jams where the kids could participate. The Beach Jam and the Pajama Jam were the ones Brown had chosen for this year. She hadn't seen the complete schedule, but she knew from the little she had heard from Brown that The Beach Jam and the Final Jam preview had been squished into one event. Other older campers were teaching courses and of course Brown and Dee were instructing as well, but Caitlyn, Mitchie, Lola, Barron, Sander, Ella, and Andy were all leading around their own group of campers. That's why they were being called "Cabin Leaders". Brown had split the groups up by grade, but he had to split the 7th grade group into two groups because it was so large.

Registration for the one time a summer weekend had increased exponentially since word spread that Connect Three would be instructing. Caitlyn had a pretty good idea of what to expect from Shane and Nate's classes, but she was curious (and maybe a little worried) about how Jason would fair as an instructor. She really liked Jason. He was very sweet and very good with kids, but he was good with kids because he acted like one a lot of the time. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It was one of the things she admired the most about him. He was himself and he happily embraced his inner child. It took guts to do that. But, having sat in classes at her school that were unstructured and focused a little too much around fun, she knew that while you wanted to engage the kids and make sure they enjoyed it you also needed to maintain concentration and focus. Her freshman English class had been easy, fun, and no good to her when she went back to school the next year. She didn't want Jason's class to be like that for these kids. She kept these thoughts to herself though, and she was even relatively ashamed of them. She didn't want it to sound like she didn't have faith in Jason because she did. She just genuinely didn't know what to expect from him.

"Can you believe we're back already?" Lola asked excitedly as they all stepped out of their van. Caitlyn had always taken the big bus to camp. She had discovered that she liked the more private ride better. She was with her friends, and she had more room to spread out.

"Oh yes I can," Caitlyn grinned. "I feel like I've been away from this place for far too long."

"Hey look!" Peggy exclaimed as she pointed to a large grey truck. "Isn't that Mrs. Torres's catering truck?"

"Yes! Beat you guys to the kitchen!" Caitlyn called over her shoulder as she raced off. The group of teens dashed across camp and burst into the kitchen. Connie Torres jumped and spun around in surprise.

"Ha!" Caitlyn cried. "You all owe me a soda from the canteen. Hi, Mrs. Torres!"

"Well, hello Caitlyn!" Mrs. Torres said with a chuckle as she hugged the girl and the rest of the group filed in behind her. "And every one else. Mitchie is down by the lake with Shane, Jason, and Nate."

"Thanks! We'll just go down there and look for her," Barron said with a smile as he moved for the door.

"Wait! Everyone take a cookie! I baked extra," Connie said as she grabbed a platter and held it out for them.

"You are the best, Mrs. Torres!" Sander said excitedly as he quickly snatched up the biggest cookie. After taking a cookie they went back to the van and picked up their stuff. They stashed them in their cabins and then headed for the lake. Sure enough, they found Shane, Mitchie, Nate, and Jason sitting on the edge of the dock.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie yelled as she saw them coming. She raced toward Caitlyn and hugged her first. "I was wondering when you guys would finally show up!"

"There's no way we could have left you all alone with all of this testosterone for too long," Caitlyn said with a grin. "Tess might become jealous enough to murder you."

"Speaking of Tess, where is she? Uncle Brown said he invited her," Shane asked curiously.

"Oh, she 'politely' refused. Tess doesn't really like kids that much," Ella explained with a wince.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mitchie asked with a smirk and a shake of her head.

"But she'll definitely be here for camp," Ella said with a smile.

"Oh joy, oh bliss," Caitlyn dead panned.

"Hey!" Jason said brightly to the group. "Where'd you guys get those cookies? They look amazing!"

"Mrs. Torres baked them. She has plenty of extra in the kitchen," Andy answered.

"Mitchie, have I ever told you how much your mom ROCKS?" Jason asked her excitedly. "I mean she sent me that massive birdhouse shaped chocolate thing for my birthday and now she bakes extra cookies. It's official your mom is the best. Caitlyn!"

"Yes?" Caitlyn asked hesitantly.

"Come with me to get one!" Jason said as he ran forward.

"But I already have-Okay!" Caitlyn exclaimed as Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. After there was a little bit of distance between them and the rest of the group Caitlyn spoke up, "You do know that I already have a cookie, right?"

"Yeah, I just have something I wanted to give you, and to give it to you around everyone else would just be awkward," he told her brightly.

"Really?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I mean it's not anything amazing. It's just a little something that made me think of you when I saw it," He told her with a slight blush as he pulled a small object out of his pocket. He held it out to her and she happily accepted it. She grinned brightly as she studied the object. It was a cell phone charm.

"A hummingbird?" She asked curiously as she dug her phone out of her pocket and attached the hummingbird charm to it.

He smiled, "Well, it's your kind of bird. Colorful, fast, and…protective."

She blushed lightly, "That's so sweet, Jase. I love it."

"Really? Because if you don't it's okay. I just-"

"No really, I love it. It's probably one of the best things anyone's ever given me," She said as she gave him a quick side hug as they approached the back of the kitchen. "Thank you."

"It's really not a big deal. I just saw it while we were on tour last month, and knew you needed to have it," he told her modestly as they stopped on the steps. The door opened and Connie smiled down at them.

"I was wondering how quickly you would get here, Jason," Connie chuckled as she held out the platter to him. "I even baked extra of the white chocolate chip for you."

* * *

This job was harder than Caitlyn thought it would be. Of course she had been given the third graders, who were easily distracted and more than willing to share stories about their siblings or parents. Plus most of them were slower than her grandparents' dial up internet. They were really trying her patience. Although it was almost worth it to watch Shane and Nate attempt to instruct them during their classes. There had been times where she had fought back side splitting laughter. There was one boy who had decided to regale Shane with his multiple stories about his older sister's Connect Three obsession. She'd smirked evilly as Shane closed his eyes and counted backwards from twenty and then patted his shoulder consolingly as she left. Every time she started to think Tess had the right idea about not coming the kids would do something amazing or something incredibly precious. There was one girl in her group that had noticed Nate becoming frustrated and huffy, and she had told him in a very serious voice to "grab a peanut butter and jelly and move on." Caitlyn still wasn't sure what the peanut butter and jelly thing was about but it was precious just the same.

And now they were headed into Jason's class. His class was all about instruments. She was amazed at the variety of them. There were violins, banjos, keyboards, drums, horns, a few triangles, and, of course, guitars. She knew Jason didn't know how to play all of those. He had picked up a little bit on the drums from Nate, and he knew how to play the piano pretty well but that was all that she remembered he could play. Caitlyn took a seat in the back and waited anxiously.

Jason stood up and greeted the kids, and then motioned to the instruments that were set up behind him.

"As you guys can tell we're going to be talking about instruments today. You won't get to play all of these but I wanted you to see what's out there. There's a lot more to learn than just guitar or piano. I'm actually trying to learn a little bit about the banjo right now so there's always something to learn and you can pick the instrument that fits you," He told them with a small smile as he motioned to each instrument and talked a little bit about each of them.

Caitlyn was amazed at Jason. He was an amazing teacher. He could speak to the kids on their level, keep them interested and he could do it in a way that would make sure they would retain it all. He taught them a few basic cords on the guitar and piano. He let them try whatever instrument they wanted to try, and he helped the more advanced kids with their technique. She was very impressed. It was her group's last class of the day. Immediately after this class was over they were headed to the Pajama Jam. She really hoped she would be able to find a moment to compliment him on his classroom manner.

* * *

The small stage was set for the jam and all the kids had successfully changed into their pajamas. Caitlyn breathed a sigh of relief as they walked through the door. Rushing third graders to change was stressful. She was surprised that they were even remotely on time. Jason greeted her at the door.

"Congrats, you got them all here safely and on schedule," he chuckled.

"Wonderful and now I'm ready for a nap," Caitlyn sighed with a small grin.

"Oh no, this is where the fun begins," he told her as he pulled her further into the room.

The first person to perform was a seventh grade boy who did not seem to have any issues with confidence. Caitlyn and Jason shared a look as they were both reminded of Shane. The boy flirted and winked at nearly every female in the room. Caitlyn chuckled and leaned toward Jason.

"Give that boy a pair of sun glasses and tight jeans and he could be Shane's MiniMe," Caitlyn smirked.

"That would be terrifying," Jason said slowly with wide eyes.

Caitlyn laughed lightly. The next performer was a fifth grade girl who was scared out of her mind, and almost ran offstage. Luckily for her she settled into the attention and the lights and pulled out a great performance.

"And that would be MiniMitchie," Jason chuckled. Caitlyn stifled a loud laugh with her hand.

"So true, Jase," Caitlyn smiled. "By the way, I meant to tell you that I was really impressed with your class today. You're a really great teacher."

He blushed, "Thanks, it's not a big deal. I taught my little brother to play and he's about that same age so…"

"You have a little brother? I didn't know that!" Caitlyn said with a smile.

He nodded, "I have a little brother, Nate has three older sisters, and Shane's an only child."

Caitlyn grinned, "Shane _would_ be an only child. So your brother is in third grade?"

"Getting ready to start third grade," He clarified. "His name is Tommy. He's pretty cool for a younger brother."

Caitlyn nodded, "I don't have any siblings, but I did pretty much grow up with my cousins."

"You did?" Jason asked curiously.

"My parents used to work the Cruise Ship circuit year around so I lived with my aunt and uncle. My parents were usually only home for a couple of weeks every six months, but what can I say they're crazy and I love them. They live with my aunt and uncle too whenever they're home," She grinned.

"What about your aunt and uncle?" He asked.

"They're even crazier than my parents. First of all they have five kids not including me, and second of all they're like big teenagers," She said with a bright smile.

"So you basically have five siblings?" He grinned. "Are they all as loud and blunt as you?"

"Oh definitely, we had to be or else we would keep everything inside and then explode at each other. And if you had ever been to my house you would know that there is no room for explosions," She smirked dryly.

Jason chuckled, "That sounds a little like Nate's house."

"If he's got three older sisters then thats probably very true," Caitlyn grinned. "How is it that in all the time we've known each other we've never had this discussion before?"

Jason shrugged, "That's a very good question. It could be because we've always been so caught up in things like birds and Chuck Norris-"

"Or Dennis Quaid."

Jason glared playfully at her, "…that we never gave anything else another thought."

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, "Anything else?"

Jason looked down at the floor before looking back at her, "Well, not _anything_ else. I just never thought to ask for details like that because…honestly I knew everything I thought I needed to know. But I don't think that's true anymore. I think that I would like to know anything you want to tell me."

Caitlyn quirked an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

"Unless you know it's a lot of really gross details about feminine stuff…that I could do without," he said as he wrinkled up his nose.

Caitlyn laughed, "Okay, well aside from the gross feminine details when would I be telling you all of this stuff about me?"

"When will we be having our heart to heart?" Jason smirked. "That's a good question. We could find somewhere quiet and private on Sunday afternoon after all the kids leave and you could talk my ear of then. How does that sound?"

"That, my friend, sounds like a date," Caitlyn said observantly.

"Oh really? Well, good because that's what it is," he said with an excited smile. "Meet me outside the Canteen at lunch?"

Caitlyn glanced around the room. They were toward the back and tucked back in a shallow doorway. They were out of sight of Brown, Dee, and most of their other authority figures. Caitlyn licked her lips, placed a sneaky arm around Jason's neck and pulled him toward her for a forceful, quick, and passionate kiss. She looped an arm through his and turned back toward the stage.

He smiled giddily at her, "So I'll take that as a yes then. Hey, are you wearing coconut lip gloss?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

He rubbed his lips together and smacked them softly a couple of times, "Yeah I really do."

"Good, because it's the only kind if lip gloss I wear," She smirked.

"I don't think I'm ever going to see a coconut the same way ever again."

* * *

_And there it is...the last of this story! I hope you guys liked this ending! it required more set up than I thought it would but I really enjoyed it! I'm pretty proud of this actually! I hope you all like it! _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
